shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Stand/Welcome to the Show
This is how The Last Stand and Welcome to the Show goes in Thomas and Friends: Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. looks out of the Nemesis window to see multiple Terrorcons on the horizon Unicron: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ I'm here to let you know~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ gains purple armor Unicron: I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now~ different kind of music is heard The Autobots, Ponies, and Steam Team: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Thomas: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ The Autobots, Ponies, and Steam Team: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ smirks Unicron: So they want to turn this into a Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle. music starts up again Unicron: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ summons a projection of his true form and an all-out music battle between him and his opponents starts. First he gets blasted by Rarity, James, and Bumblebee, then Fluttershy, Henry, Edward, and Ratchet. However, he sees Thomas, Twilight, and Optimus' blast coming and he vocalizes causing purple soundwaves to come out and blast his opponents. He does it again and they topple over like bowling pins. Thomas' microphone lands near Knock Out and Thomas looks at him Thomas: Knock Out! We need you! Out looks surprised. Knock Out shuts his optics then opens them, puts on a look of grim determination, stands in front of his teammates, and holds the microphone to his mouth as music starts playing Knock Out: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ and his followers growl Knock Out and Thomas: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Terrorcons move in to attack Thomas, Knock Out, the Autobots, the Steam Team, and the Equines: But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave appears and drives the Terrorcons back and also hits Unicron, weakening him. Unicron looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Out gains a new paintjob and an Autobot logo Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans Unicron, his followers, and the Terrorcons: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ giant Primus projection appears and zaps Unicron and the Terrorcons. The Terrorcons get destroyed and Unicron is sucked into the Allspark container, thus giving Megatron back full control of his body